


Bacon Pancakes

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Snacking, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: "22. Imagine your OTP waking up at the same time for a midnight snack and Person B scares Person A on accident."





	Bacon Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn everyone that this prompt fill is less about the scare part, and more about the midnight (""midnight"") snack part, TBH.

Madara wakes to fidgeting beside him. He’s still fairly out of it, only realising that he’s no longer dreaming when he feels the mattress shift beside him. Kaoru, seemingly having gotten sick of whatever was plaguing him, leaves the bed, opening and then closing the door to their bedroom with a soft click. 

He keeps his eyes closed for a bit. The warmth beside him, though lingering, is gone now. Madara tries to fall back asleep but to no avail, the longing stinging at his chest. Figuring that he might as well at least  _ see _ what his boyfriend is up to, Madara stumbles out of bed, still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

A quick glance to the side tells him that it’s currently 3:27am, and Madara has to rub his eyes a bit to make sure he isn’t seeing things. 

Once assured that  _ no, it's not a mistake on the clock’s part,  _ he makes his way out of their bedroom. His feet pad softly against the floorboards. Even in his drowsy state, his footsteps barely make a sound.

He’s drawn to the light emanating from their kitchen. Stopping at the entrance, Madara peered in.

“....Kaoru?” He watches through sleepy eyes as the blonde busies himself around the kitchen. Hearing Madara’s voice, Kaoru flinches, drops whatever he had been holding, and proceeds to swear when said thing spills all over the floor.

Madara can’t help the snort that leaves him. His boyfriend glares, but eventually has to rip his gaze away to focus on cleaning the mess he accidentally made. 

When Kaoru chucks the last paper towel in the bin, Madara speaks up once more. “Kaoru-san, why are you cooking so early in the morning?” He rubs a bit of sleep out of his eyes. “And without me, no less.”   
  
In response, the blonde massages his temples. His expression still has a lingering sleepiness, but he also looks pretty annoyed.   
  
“I didn’t expect you to wake up, actually, but I guess that was a bit silly of me to hope. You always have the weirdest reasons for waking up, despite how heavy you sleep once unconscious.” 

While he’s talking to Madara, Kaoru makes his way over to the fridge to get more eggs. Obstruction removed, the brunette can now see that Kaoru was making some sort of batter. Coming back from the fridge, Kaoru continues. “Anyway. I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, so I figured that I might as well distract myself~?” 

The blonde’s focus is more on what he’s mixing than Madara now, surprise having worn off. Despite whatever might’ve initially kept him up in the first place, Kaoru seemed to at least be enjoying himself. Madara plods over, flopping onto his boyfriends back to peer over his shoulder, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. 

It smells good, at least. Madara reaches around to stick a finger in the batter, but Kaoru slaps it away. “I’m not even done yet. Jeez, Madara-kun; at least wait until I’ve put them on the pan.” 

“Better hurry up then. I want to go back to sleep as soon as possible.” Though Madara only mutters this, it’s easy for the blonde to hear, being right next to his ear.

Hearing the tone that he’s gotten so used to hearing in the mornings by now, Kaoru sighs, and frees a hand so that he can pat his boyfriend on the head placatingly. “There there~ I’ll be finished in a second. You realise you don’t have to wait for me to finish cooking, right?”    
  
“Mm, yeah. But it’s hard to fall asleep nowadays when you’re not next to me.” Though Madara’s moods aren’t always the greatest when he’s just woken up, the flush that spreads up Kaoru’s neck to his face puts a small smirk on his face. He nuzzles into the blonde’s neck more, chuckling a bit when his boyfriend just turns redder. 

When Madara begins to tighten the grip he has around Kaoru’s waist, the blonde finally shoves him off with a huff. Getting the message, the brunette moves back to just lean on the kitchen bench and watch Kaoru. 

Madara finds his eyes closing again, the sounds from Kaoru continuing to bake surrounding him. It’s not like he finds himself getting sleepy again; rather, it’s the opposite. It might be the smells that starts to waft, sizzling butter hitting the pan that Kaoru had gotten out while Madara wasn’t looking.    
  
Hit with ‘inspiration’, like Leo-san would say, Madara’s eyes blink open, and he meanders to the fridge. Pulling out the bacon he remembers they bought the other day, he makes his way over to where Kaoru is busy flipping pancakes.    
  
Kaoru glances over, raises an eyebrow, and doesn’t make any moves to grab the meat. “We were going to save that for breakfast.”   
  
“It’s  _ pretty much _ breakfast time now. Why would it hurt to eat some bacon with those pancakes? Especially if you’re making some for me as well~”    
  
“..Ignoring the fact that you were going to eat bacon with pancakes,  _ especially  _ ones that I’m making, I know you’re just going to eat something when you wake up again anyway. You really can’t wait?”

Even from the side, Madara can see the distaste clear on Kaoru’s face. His boyfriend  _ tries _ to pretend that it’s because they’re supposed to use the bacon for later, but it’s probably just the fact that Kaoru only believes in having sweet toppings with his pancakes. 

Shouldering the blonde out of the way, Madara slaps down a couple strips of bacon onto the newly buttered pan that his boyfriend had just been about to spoon batter onto. Kaoru lets out a sound not dissimilar to a dying animal, but shuffles over a bit to accommodate for Madara regardless. 

It’s not long before a more savoury aroma drifts up, overpowering the lingering smell of pancakes. Madara is sure if they were still lying out that it would be strong, but Kaoru had put them in the oven to keep them warm.

His mouth waters, and he manages to catch the fond expression on Kaoru’s face at his reaction, so Madara plonks his head back onto the blonde’s shoulder while they wait. 

After he finishes up cooking his bacon to the optimal crispiness, Kaoru takes back the pan to make the rest of the pancakes. Madara also gets a couple other things out of the fridge, like berries, and maple syrup. He considers getting out the ice-cream as well, but figures that he can just grab that when everything is done, lest it melts. 

Grabbing two sets of cutlery as he exits, Madara places everything down on their coffee table before he flops onto the couch. Making sure his chin is placed atop the backrest, Madara eyes where he can see Kaoru fussing around in the kitchen still.

“Are you done yeeeet?” He calls over, and Kaoru glares at him.    
  
“Madara-kun, it’s…” The blonde takes his phone out of his pocket, grimacing when he sees the time, “Nearly 4am. Keep your voice down, okay~?” Regardless, Kaoru comes out of the kitchen moments later, a plate in both hands. 

It’s obvious which one is Kaoru’s, a massive dollop of ice-cream perched on one of the stacks. Sitting up, Madara grabs the other plate and piles bacon on, much to Kaoru’s visible disappointment.    
  
His expression only seems to drop more as Madara grabs the bottle of maple syrup.   
  
“Drowning it in syrup won’t make me any less upset, you know,” Kaoru points out as Madara does just that. The brunette even chucks some berries on for good measure, and it only makes his boyfriend shudder.    
  
“Oh, yeah? It’s not like you haven’t seen me do this to your pancakes, so I’m not sure why you’re so peeved now~” The words come out muffled from around a mouthful, but the eyeroll Kaoru sends him assures Madara that his boyfriend got the message. 

“Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, whatever.” Distracted from his pancakes for long enough, Kaoru finally chucks a generous handful of berries on his pancakes, pouring maple syrup to top the entire stack off. 

Taking his first bite, Kaoru lets out a moan of appreciation. In no time, his focus is completely on the food in front of him. 

Madara chews through his own mouthful as he watches his boyfriend, thoughtful. 

“Why can’t you moan that erotically when I--”   
  
“Madara-kun.”   
  
“Fine, fine~” 

Both sit in silence as they enjoy their food, too tired to do much else. When they finish, Madara dumps their dirty dishes in the sink, telling Kaoru that he’ll clean them in the morning. The blonde nods sleepily, full stomach making him less awake. 

They make their way back to the bedroom, Madara reaching forward to clasp his hand with Kaoru’s. The blonde gives him a confused tilt of his head, but says nothing and continues to walk. 

Still holding Kaoru’s hand, Madara drops face-first into the comfort of their bed, dragging his boyfriend with him.   
  
“The pancakes were delicious as ever ♪ All those times you ate it in highschool really paid off, then!” Madara laughs a bit, but the drowsiness that’s beginning to set in once again dampens the volume. He chucks the blanket further over both of them, wiggling to get into a more comfortable position.    
  
“Mhm. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Though he lets out a snort, the blonde snuggles further into Madara’s chest. “Let’s get a bit more rest, then. I feel like I can finally fall back asleep, so I’d rather not waste this opportunity~”

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow! i guess i should start working on my entry for ESO! :)  
> plot bunny:   
> plot bunny: *breaks down my door* 
> 
> my fic names continue to be as Extremely Creative as ever!!! thank you for reading, if you made it this far <3
> 
> (spoilers: madara does indeed wake up later and complain about their lack of bacon for breakfast. kaoru doesnt know what he expected, but at least madara DID end up washing those dishes.)
> 
> also, you can imagine for yourself what woke and kept kaoru up :)


End file.
